There exist wireless communication technologies for transmitting and receiving information by wireless communication. Also, technologies have been proposed for raising communication rates with a view to speeding up networks. For example, there is a technology called channel bonding for implementing the acceleration of networks. Channel bonding is a technology that bonds multiple channels together to raise the bandwidth and thereby to increase communication rates.
For example, under the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, one of the standards regarding wireless local area networks (LANs), two adjacent 20 megahertz (MHz)-wide channels are bonded together to permit communication over a bandwidth of 40 MHz (e.g., see NPL 1).
According to the IEEE 802.11ac, which is a revised version of the IEEE 802.11, communication is made available over bandwidths of 20, 40, and 80 (and 160 as an option) MHz (e.g., see NPL 2). Also according to the IEEE 802.11 and IEEE 802.11ac, one of the individual 20 MHz channels making up the 40, 80, and 160 MHz bandwidths is regarded as the primary channel. The implementation of communication is predicated on using multiple channels including the primary channel.